


The Strong Type

by Klubii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And titles, Angst, Big Brother Papyrus, Dad W. D. Gaster, Depressed Sans?, Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think it's obvious I like Sans, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Sans?, Poor Sans, Rating May Change, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans-centric, Shy Sans, Tagging sucks, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warnings May Change, Why must I torment characters I love, Younger Brother Sans, Younger characters, crazy shenanagins, pretty much alot of things may change, sans has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klubii/pseuds/Klubii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H̵̸̴̸̵̶̨̧̻᷂͓̰̮̦̣̺̻̹̳͙̠͖͔̲̯̣̣᷅̂̉̋̀᷇ͫͯ̐̿̀͆᷀ͭ̆̈͗̌̅̆ͪ͊̅̅̆̎ͩ͌̊͘̕͟͝͡͞͠ȩ̵̸̷͈ͮ᷁ͦ᷃͜͏̴̶̵̢̡̛̥̮͈̩̤̘̖̪̙͈͉͔̦͓ͯ̈̓̈́᷅̈́᷉̉ͬ̾͗ͥ͒̔᷃͑͊͊ͣ̿ͬ̉᷁̿ͫ᷅͟͢͟͜͠ͅl̵̶̵̢̡̨̢͙̱͇᷿̥̥̪͎̞̝̬̬͓̭̼͇̠̻͐ͣ᷇͋ͤ᷾ͬ᷄̅̇᷈ͣ̇᷃ͭ̇͛͑̎ͩ̌͋̎͐᷀̾͋̐ͧͣͮ̃ͫ͋͘͜͜͝p̶̷̷̴̴̸̨̭̦̠̜̮̘̮͎͓͚͇͔̘̙̩͚̙̞̼̩᷊͚̙ͥͤ̃᷁̌͊̈́̊̋̄͐̊̅̾᷇᷈ͮ̂̄̏᷾̈ͬ̉᷁̎᷈͟͟͟͞͝͠ S̸̸̴̡̧̟᷊͎͕͇̻͍͈͉̯̮̱̖᷿᷁̇͊͑͗̃̋̾̓̑̑ͭͭ̄ͯ͒ͮ͐̅͆̋͛ͨ᷄̔ͬ́ͫ᷁ͯͭ̓͛͐ͧ͛̕͜͞ͅ͏̽͏᷉a̴̡̨̢̛͓͙̖̝̫̟̭͖᷿͔̥̤̼̻̠̬̰̬͖̭͈͔͚̦̓ͤ͗̓̂̅ͨ͑̆᷾̓̔᷆̓̒̑̋͂ͤ͌͑ͩ̋͆ͥ̒᷄̋͘͢͟͞͝ͅņ̶̴̨͈̳̦͇͚̫͍͇̣̻̙᷊̞᷿͖͇͉͚̟͇̬᷿̯͎͇̯͇̩̙̹̅̄ͦͯͫ᷆͋̉̑̿᷈̏ͥͣ᷀᷇᷾̇̏᷃̔͋̐ͣ̄͟͞͡ͅs̨̢̛̼̱͇̯̙̩̘̤̯͔͕̥̭̦͖̠̬̮̱̪̤̺ͦͦͨ͊͛᷾̍̓̒̆̅᷾̎͊̔ͦ̎̚̚͡͡͝͠͝͏̷̵̛̱͇̥᷾̃ͣ͒̉̕͜</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P̡̨̦̜᷿̺̤͔̯̭̙᷇͂ͭͯ̄᷈᷈ͦ̾ͯͬ̌᷆᷄ͫͨ͑͢͝͞lͫ͏̵̴̷̵̸᷂͇͕̱̠͎̝̭̺̜͍᷂̣͔᷈᷆᷁ͦͣͫ᷉ͮ̚͘ḝ̶̛̫͈̮̯͈̯̟͍̜͇̿̃᷁̒ͩ̐͛᷇᷄̆̈ͦ̉̕͘͟͞a̵̴̛̛̭̬͚̻̤̘͆̉ͦ᷉ͭ᷆̒́̚̕̚ͅ͏̧͍̙͚᷂͂ͦ͡s͍᷆᷀͏̴̷̨̨̤̳̳͈̬̙̬͍̐̀ͪ͋̏ͮ᷅ͩͣ̈́᷉᷅̚͜͜e̵̗͎̼̪̼͓̲̯͓͎᷿ͣ͒ͦ̃̿ͬͧ̆́͌ͧ̈̕̕͟͜͜͡͝</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it aware that I have made an Ask Blog for this story! It's still a WIP but I hope you ask things anyway~ http://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com/
> 
> WOO okay I made a story. I just made an account to follow stories but turns out I made one. ^_^'
> 
> SO this is a story about little babeh Sans (well actually he's eight) and little babeh Papyrus (but he's actually ten).  
> As per favorite character rules the characters you love most, you love to see them suffer. SO, that's exactly what I did. I enjoyed making this and I'm definetly going to make more chapters if people like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> These characters (except for a couple of them) belong to the wonderful creator of the beauty we call Undertale is owned by the genius we call Toby Fox.  
> 

Sans lay on his back on his bed, he sighed. The faint sound of footsteps echoed from outside his room. He immediately flopped over to his side turning away from the door. The door opened with a  _creak_. A footstep echoed and Sans squinted his eyes shut.

After a few seconds the door shut again. He turned back onto his back, and turned his head to his clock.

2:35 AM

Sans fought to keep his eye sockets open.

He didn't want to sleep, he was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He would always have nightmares about his mom dying, his dad dying, his brother dying,  _him dying_. Maybe he cried when he woke up, he didn't remember, because he would soon fall asleep again afterwards. If he did cry, it was very quiet, he didn't want to worry his parents, or come off as weak. Besides, he  _was_ allowed to cry right? He was only eight.

After a while, Sans slowly drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sans opened his eye sockets, he was standing on snow. He was looking down at his hands. When he looked up, he realized he was in Snowdin. But there was a human was standing just a few feet away from him._

_His father had told him about how the humans locked them all underground, and the two humans that had fallen down had killed a few monsters. His father had told him in extreme detail on what they looked like, so he was terrified to even think about them._

_But there he was, standing in front of one._

_The human had an evil-looking grin plastered onto their face, a green sweater with single yellow stripe, brown pants, and brown short hair._ _Sans couldn't see their eyes, they were covered by some sort of shadow._

_Sans stepped backwards, his footstep making the snow crunch. The human stepped forward slowly while Sans kept backing up. The human walked faster and faster and faster... Until they started running. Sans stopped moving and instead crouched down on the ground with his arms around his head. When he took a peek from in between his arms the human was right in front of him, knife in hand._

_Sans yelped and squinted his eye sockets shut. He felt a piercing pain on his skull and then a wet dissolving feeling, the feeling of turning to dust. He screamed in pain and then opened his eye sockets. The human's horrifying face shocked him and..._

 

* * *

 

 

Sans gasped and shot up from his laying down position. He felt tears form at the edges of his eye sockets, he immediately wiped the with his arm when he heard light footsteps coming. He stared at the open door and light coming from it. His mother walked through the door and to him, sitting on his bed.

His mother wore a white dress, a rose-print apron, sandals, and a yellow bandana.

"How's my Sansy this morning?" Sans's mom asked.

"I'm fine mom." Sans responded.

His mom wrapped her skeletal arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Are you excited?" She asked staring at him with her lit up eyes.

"Um... I dunno..." Sans said looking away.

His mom picked Sans up and held him close. "Don't be afraid Sans, you  _should_ be excited!" She said.

"Anjelika!" A man's voice called.

Anjelika (Sans's mom) turned to the call. "One minute WingDing!" 

Anjelika put Sans back on the ground, and crouched down to meet his short height. "Get ready, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay mom." Sans replied with a slight smile.

Anjelika placed a small kiss on his forehead, and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans put his blue jacket on and put on his sneakers, he stepped outside of his room. He immediately saw Papyrus run to him.

"Sans! Sans! Aren't you excited?!" Papyrus asked.

Sans looked up at his older brother, he was taller than him, Sans wondered why he was so short compared to the rest of his family.

"Um, y-yeah." Sans said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my little skeletons!~" Anjelika called. "If we don't leave right now I think that the teachers might have a _bone_ to pick with us!"

"MOOOOM NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Papyrus yelled. Sans snickered, and Papyrus soon was back to his perky self.

Sans and Papyrus went to the front door where their mother waited. They all stepped outside.

Sans felt the cold air and slightly shivered. He was always used to the heat of Hotland. The people outside stared, Sans figured that they didn't expect skeletons to be their new neighbors. He put his hood up to hide his embarrassment.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the River Person's Station. Sans tried to look through the River Person's cloak, but it was still pure shadow.

"Tra la la, where shall we go today?" The River Person's soft ghost-like voice sang.

"To Snowdin Elementary School please." Anjelika said. "Alright, hop on children and women of all kinds." The River Person mysteriously said. Sans always tried to figure out what the River Person meant with all of their sentences, Sans figured they were riddles, but couldn't figure it out. He tried to convince Papyrus to help him "investigate", but Papyrus said that he was thinking into it too much, Sans was trying to let it go, but it just seemed  _too_ mysterious.

It was a bit of a bumpy boat ride, Papyrus seemed to enjoy it, he was at the front of the boat with the River Person yelling "NYEH"s of excitement, Sans was holding onto his mom's dress. After a short ride, the boat stopped.

"Tra la la, we have arrived, have fun at school learning all fool's knowledge." The River Person said.

Sans stared in confusion at the River Person for a minute, but then stepped off the boat. Sans looked at all of the kids, there were all types of monsters, rabbit monsters, dinosaur monsters, fish monsters... 

"My sweeties?" Sans's mother touched him and he turned to her. "Have fun, won't you?"

Sans nodded and Papyrus nodded more excitedly.

"I love you both!~" Anjelika said and got back on the River Person's boat.

Sans turned back to the school. Papyrus ran towards it and Sans tried to catch up to him, he felt his eyes get hot and he realized he was falling. He landed on the ground with an "Oof!".

Sans's face was in the snow, when he lifted his head up, there was a yellow dinosaur looking monster with glasses, her hand was held out.

"D-Do you need some h-help?" The girl asked.

"Uh, um... Thanks." Sans replied. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Um... I-I'm Alphys!" The girl said with her hand out.

"I'm... Um... Sans, the skeleton." Sans shook Alphys's hand.

They both stood there for a second, it was obvious they were both socially awkward.

"U-Um... Well we sh-should maybe g-go in?" Alphys said shakily.

"Oh  _heya_ Alphys!" A rabbit monster and a mouse monster walked up to them. "Did you find another  _loser_ friend for your  _loser_ club?" The rabbit monster sneered.

"J-Just g-go away Trimion!" Alphys said shrinking away and shivering. Trimion (the rabbit kid) shoved Alphys out of the way and towered over Sans. Sans let out a faint whimper. Sans stared at Trimion for a few seconds. To Sans's surprise, he started laughing.

"Hahahah... Are you kidding me? 1 HP, ATK,  _and_ DEF? How pathetic can your friends get Alphys?"

Alphys was still recovering from the shove Trimion gave her. Trimion grabbed Sans by the shirt. Sans was terrified, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and make it all go away.

"So, what're ya gonna do now  _weakling_ _?"_  Trimion said with a grin. All Sans could do to respond was whimper. Trimion dropped Sans on the ground, and gave him a kick. Sans grunted when the kick hit him. He felt his HP go down. 

"HEY!" Someone yelled. A fish monster with red hair, blue scales, and an eye patch walked up to them.

 _What's she gonna do to us?_  Sans thought worried.

"How about, you go away and pick on someone that's like  _you_ _?_ At least someone like  _you_ deserves it." The fish monster stated firmly. Relief washed over Sans.

"Pfft, and if we don't?" The mouse monster said. Trimion tried to grab the fish monster, but she blocked with her arm. Trimion tried to punch her, but she grabbed his wrist. Unexpectedly Trimion kicked the fish monster. She got knocked back and fell on the ground.

Sans felt angry with this guy beating up  _anyone_  he wants, especially people that wanted to  _help_ him. He felt his eyes get hot, Trimion turned back to him his face turned shocked when he saw Sans's eyes glowing. But Trimion's shocked face soon turned to a smug grin.

"What are  _you_ gonna do? You're  _completely_ powerless, are you gonna  _glare_ me to death?" Trimion taunted.

Sans's eyes had turned to blue flames.

"STOP IT!" Sans screamed and a gaster blaster faded in, Trimion's face turned to shocked again. The gaster blaster charged up, and let out a giant beam of heat. When the beam cleared away, Trimion sat on the ground in shock.

"W-Where did you even... How did you even... WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Trimion screamed and walked up to Sans. "Look, if you stay out of my way, then I'll stay out of yours." Trimion said glaring at Sans. Then he walked to the mouse monster. "Let's get out of loser land." He said and walked away with the mouse monster. Alphys stood up and ran over to him.

"How- How did you do that!?" She asked excitedly. The fish monster walked up to him too. "Yeah, I wanna know too, that's not exactly something you see everyday." She said with her arms crossed.

"Um... Um... I, uh, I don't know actually..." Sans responded shyly. "Well, anyway, I'm Undyne." Undyne held her hand out. "Um, I'm Sans." Sans shook it.

"SANS!" Someone called. Papyrus ran up to him. "What happened?! You didn't come in with me!" Papyrus said worriedly. "I'm fine Papyrus." Sans responded with a slight smile.

"Well come on! History class is about to start!" Papyrus soon ran off into the school again. Sans walked this time to avoid tripping again. When he entered the building he heard a "Ahem.", Sans turned to see a bird monster. "May I have a word with you?" She said. "Um, okay." Sans responded.

The bird monster led him to an office Sans assumed was her's. She sat down in the chair behind the desk, and Sans sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I am Ms. Pletunia, vice principal." The bird monster said with her wings (arms) on the table. Sans nodded. "Okay."

"I would like to know what that fight was about outside." Ms. Pletunia asked, looking disappointed. "Um... Am I in trouble?" Sans asked scared.

"Only if you did something bad,  _or_ you don't tell." Ms. Pletunia said.  "Well... There was a mouse monster, I didn't learn his name, and a boy named Trimion I think..." Sans began.

Ms. Pletunia nodded. "Continue." 

"Then, um, he hurt Alphys, and then me, and then Undyne came and then I got mad and then I attacked him, and then I don't know if he got hurt or not and... and..." Sans realized he was starting to hyperventilate. Ms. Pletunia ran up to him. "Okay, okay, shh... It's okay. You don't have to keep going." Sans didn't know why he suddenly started freaking out, usually only his mother can comfort him, but when Ms. Pletunia comforted him, he felt... Safe.

Sans had a feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't tell what it was, but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A sibling conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it aware that I have made an Ask Blog for this story! It's still a WIP but I hope you ask things anyway~ http://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter! WOO! Well, I skipped School scenes because I don't exactly know how school works, don't ask why ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But ANYWAY
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I LOVE doing these... I want to update whenever I can ^u^  
> I know what's gonna happen at some point, but it needs to be at the right time and place.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, not me... I wish it was.... but... it's not...... ouo

* * *

 

 

Sans sat down in a chair, next to Alphys, he was in his first class, science. He's always been interested in science since that is what his dad's job is. Sans watched Trimion and his mouse friend walk in and sit down, very obviously avoiding eye-contact, Sans and Alphys did the same. They watched all the other children-monsters enter and sit down in front of their desks. The teacher (a horse monster) tapped his hooves on the table to silence everybody. Once everyone fell silent, he began the lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

The class ended and Sans walked toward the lunch room. He stepped in and immediately saw Papyrus wave enthusiastically at him, but a second later Sans realized who he was sitting with, Trimion and his friends. Trimion pulled Papyrus's arm down, and they continued eating. Then Sans saw Alphys by herself at a table, Sans walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Alphy." Sans said to her.

Alphys must have been startled because she jumped when Sans spoke to her. "O-oh, hey Sans." Alphys responded pushing her glasses back up.

They both sat there for a moment in silence, eating their food. Lunchtime eventually passed. And recess came along. Sans watched the kids play on the playground, play small rounds of sports, read, Sans sat with Alphys and watched everybody, but he focused on Papyrus and Trimion playing soccer. How did Papyrus get to know him so quickly? Did he know what happened in between Trimion and Sans? Sans guessed not, he knew Papyrus was protective of him. And if Sans knew anything about bullies being friends with Sans's brother, they only do it when Papyrus isn't around, the perfect plan right? Yes. Always. Perfect.

Sans hoped he wouldn't be teased in his new school, but that was just be too convenient, wouldn't it? Papyrus noticed Sans looking at him and tried to walk over to him, but Trimion grabbed his arm, Papyrus turned to him and yelled something, Sans couldn't hear. Trimion whispered something to him, Sans could only see his mouth moving. Then Papyrus looked at Sans with a disappointed and slightly shocked looking face. Sans looked at Papyrus confused, then Papyrus turned away and started playing with Trimion again, going slower and sort of out of it.

 

* * *

 

 

The school day eventually ended, Sans walked outside to the front of the school and said goodbye to Alphys.

"Sans." Sans jumped and turned around, Papyrus was behind him. "Wh- uh, hi Pap." Sans responded.

"Sans, do you know Trimion?" Papyrus asked in an unusual serious tone. "Uh, no. I mean... Yes. I mean... Why?" Sans felt flustered.

"He told me you hurt him, did you?" Papyrus looked straight at him.

"What!? I mean, I got mad but... Did he  _look_ hurt?" Sans was in shock, his brother would believe a friend he just met that day over his brother who he's known almost all of his life?

"He told me he got healed after you  _attacked_ him." Papyrus said suddenly getting more hostile, and getting closer to Sans as he backed up.

"Papyrus stop!" Sans shouted, other monsters started looking at them.

"Did you attack him Sans?!" Papyrus shouted.

"Yes! I did! But he lost like 1 HP! You know I'm not powerful!" Sans growled.

"I  _know_ you're not powerful with measly little  _1 HP_ _!_ " Papyrus spat and immediately realized what he said. He reached out to hold Sans. "Oh, Sans, I'm so sorr-" Papyrus started and Sans pushed his hands away. "No! You're not sorry! You don't care if you hurt me! No one does!" Sans yelled at Papyrus with tears falling, Sans turned around and ran for the River Person, he got on the boat and they sailed off. Papyrus ran after Sans but he couldn't reach him in time before he got to the boat. Papyrus stopped, and looked down ashamed of himself. He  _knew_ Sans didn't like talking about his HP, when they're in a fight it seems like that's the only thing Papyrus can use against him.

Papyrus waited for the River Person to come back, eager to go after his little brother. Eventually, the River Person came, Papyrus jumped on it immediately and went to Snowdin.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sans got off the River Person's boat he ran the opposite direction of his house, he ran towards the forest. Right now he wanted to just be alone, away from Papyrus, away fron his parents, away from Trimion's lies. He arrived at a clearing, he could see the big purple door at the end of the forest. Sans sat in front of one of the trees, he put his legs up to his head, and his arms around his legs, he dropped his head into his knees, and let the tears flow. He was there for what seemed like an hours, though it was probably only one, his parents  _must_ be looking for him now. Sans looked up, he could see someone approaching. Was it his mom? That's what he was hoping, she always made him feel safe. But it wasn't his mom, it was Papyrus. 

"SANS!" Papyrus kept calling out. Sans just covered himself and shook.

 _I don't want to see him make him go away make him go away..._ Sans kept saying to himself.

But of course Papyrus noticed him. "Sans!" Papyrus shouted and ran over to him. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt!? What happened?!" Papyrus went on and on to ask him questions of similar manner.

"Y-You're shaking! How long have you been out here? You must be freezing!" Papyrus picked him up. Sans realized he wasn't shaking because he was crying, it was because he was cold,  _freezing_. Sans fell asleep in Papyrus's arms, but knew he was going back home.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sans woke up he was on the couch, with his mother stroking his head. He was covered in a blanket.

"Hello my sweet Sans." Anjelika spoke softly. "Will you tell me what happened between you and Papyrus?"

"I... Um..." Sans started mumbling.

"Did he talk about your HP?" Anjelika's usual smile turned to a soft frown. Sans nodded. "P-please don't him in trouble! He didn't mean it!" Sans pleaded.

"Shh... Papyrus won't be in trouble, I'll just talk to him." Anjelika scooted closer to him and caressed his face. "Remember Sans, always use your words instead of your strength." Anjelika winked. Sans realized he already broke that promise.

"That look, have you hurt someone Sans?" Anjelika said. "No! NO!" Sans placed his hands on his head. "I attacked but he's not HURT!" 

"It's fine Sans, as long as whoever you attacked is okay." Anjelika tried to calm the young skeleton. "Why don't you rest for a bit, I know you were just asleep, but you need to calm yourself down." Anjelika held Sans.

"O-okay." Sans breathed and calmed down. "Go upstairs and rest, I'll talk with Papyrus." Anjelika told Sans, and he walked up to his room.

"Papyrus! Can you come here please?" Anjelika called. "One minute mom!" Papyrus shouted from inside of his room. Papyrus marched down the stairs and to the couch.

"Papyrus, why did you mention Sans's HP when you were arguing?" Anjelka out on a serious face. "Because I was angry, and I didn't know what else to say and-" Papyrus started and then a door opened. Papyrus and Anjelika turned to the noise. "Dad!" Papyrus shouted and ran over to his father. Anjelika walked over and gave a small kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home Wingding." Anjelika said.

"Mom? Are we gonna keep talking?" Papyrus asked now turned to Anjelika. She paused for a second. "No, not now, I need to make dinner." Anjelika walked towards the kitchen.

"Papyrus? Do you know what Sans's favorite food is?" Anjelika asked.

"Uh, I don't know, but I do know he likes ketchup!" Papyrus said enthusiastically.

"Well, I think I'll just make burgers, with ketchup on the side."

 

 

* * *

 


	3. The new project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> I want to make it aware that I have made an Ask Blog for this story! It's still a WIP but I hope you ask things anyway~ http://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com/
> 
> I thought I lost this draft .o.
> 
> thank god I didn't 
> 
> also short chapter ftw
> 
> * * *

**"Pain."**

**"Pain."**

**"Pain."**

**"Do you feel it Sans? Do you feel it... _in your bones?"_**

The child's voice spoke to him. Was he in a dream? He fell asleep after he went back upstairs to his room, or he thought anyway. Sans still felt the pain, and the feeling of turning to dust, he felt this feeling all too often. When he gets slightly hit, it does more damage then a normal monster would take. If he gets hit with a ball, his skull might crack. Sans couldn't stop thinking about his HP, not after what his brother said. Sans knew he didn't mean it, he never does.

Of course, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Sans heard the door open, he shot his eyes open, he had been dreaming.

His mother stood, he felt the pain stop. 

"Sans, are you ready for dinner?" his mother asked in her soothing voice.

Sans felt like he couldn't talk, so he simply nodded and pushed himself off of his bed. He walked with his mother down the stairs and to the kitchen.

His brother was there, as soon as Sans came, Papyrus pulled him into a bone crushing hug,

"BROTHER! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I know you hate talking about your HP! But I believed that rabbit over you! I'm sorry!"

"Woah, woah, Paps, it's fine." Sans tried to break away from Papyrus's hug. Papyrus still wouldn't let go.

"Hey bro, if you keep hugging me this hard you may _crush my bones!"_  Sans threw a cheeky grin onto his face and Papyrus let go of him in an instant.

"Why did you have to get that from mom?" Papyrus said with his arms crossed looking like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

 **"Alright alright let's settle down and eat."** their father spoke in his deep mysterious voice.

They all sat down at the table and started their meals, Gaster asked how their school day was, Papyrus was the first to answer in a long description, that went on for maybe 20 minutes, Sans stayed silent the entire time.

 **"Sans?"** Gaster asked.

"Yeah?"

**"How was your day?"**

Sans went silent. He didn't want to answer that, what was he supposed to say? 'Oh well I got bullied, attacked someone, hyperventilated, bullied by Papyrus, ran away to the woods and cried for an hour.'? What kind of answer would that be?

"Um..." was all he could do to respond,

"Sans made a friend!" Papyrus responded for his brother. Sans flinched and his sockets went black, his brother sometimes said a little more that needed to be said.

"Pa-"

"And I met a mean boy who tried to pin me against Sans!"

At this point Sans didn't know how much more his brother was going to say, he pulled his hood up that casted a shadow over his face.

"And then I believed the mean boy and I was mean to Sans about his HP-"

" _Okay_   Papyrus I think that's enough for now..." Anjelika said clearly seeing Sans's distress.

Gaster looked around at his family members confused but soon got back to eating.

 **"The king asked me to start a new project."** he stated.

Sans pulled off his hood revealing his face again. "What are you doing now?" Sans asked slightly in an excited tone.

**"He wants me to try and figure out if we can turn monster souls into human souls, or at least give them the strength of humans', however I cannot start yet, we are waiting for volunteers, the project could be dangerous."**

"You'll figure it out though! You always do!" Papyrus said.

Time passed and eventually it was bedtime.

Sans went upstairs to his room, got into his pajamas, and went to bed. He expected more hours of no sleep, but he fell asleep a few minutes after he got in bed.

But  _they_  were there.

 

* * *

 

 

_**"Back already Sansy?"** _

_**"Great, I LOVE talking to you. :]"** _

_"Leave me alone!" Sans shouted helplessly at the voice._

**_"Oh Sansy, you don't understand, I can't because I'm simply in your head, I can feed off of your pain and anxiety, and it's_   _delicous_ _."_**

_"I don't CARE!"_

**_"Sansy, don't you want to learn about me? I mean, if I'm going to stay with you..."_ **

_"I don't care who you are and I don't want you here!"_

**_"Sansy, please_ _just-"_ **

_"Stop calling me that!"_

**_"...Sans, I know this doesn't make sense, but if you just let me talk to you, I can explain everything."_ **

_"Maybe if you just stopped talking in that creepy voice I'll listen."_

**_"I'm sorry Sans, I have to talk like this, where I am."_ **

_"...and where ARE you?"_

**_"I'm afraid I cannot say, he is watching me right now..."_ **

_"Who?"_

**_"Oh! I am sorry Sans, you're about to wake up, we'll talk more tomorrow alright? And I'm sorry about my 'creepy voice' and personality sometimes, I tend to switch between the two... traits..."_ **

_"What? Please... tell me more!"_

_The sound started to fade out._

**_"Tomorrow is another day Sans, whenever you're lonely, I'll be there."_ **

**_I'll always be with you Sans._ **

 

* * *

 

 

_Always..._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FUN HAPPY GHOST VOICE TIME!!!!!
> 
> *ahem* anyway...
> 
> I need to ask you peoples something, I know what I want to do with this, but to do what I want to do faster, I'm gonna need to timeskip... if not there may be some awkward out-of-place chapters that I don't know what to do with.
> 
> If you DON'T want a timeskip... let me know some ideas for chapters inbetween since I have no idea ^^;
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *


	4. Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I run an askblog based on this story which is here: http://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com/ :D
> 
> wOAAAHHH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!?!?!? yes
> 
> I'm not guaranteeing that chapters will be long, ALOT of work goes into a sentence sometimes >~> but I hope you like chapters despite the length of some of them.

Sans shot up awake, he turned his head to his clock, 4:33.

Thankfully it was a weekend, no school: no more torture that he called  _bullies._

Unless of course they bombarded his house, but why would they do that?

Sans pushed himself out of bed, and peaked his door open to see his father downstairs on the couch working. He quietly made his way down the stairs trying his best not to disturb his father.

But as fate would have it, his father noticed him.

**"Sans...? What are you doing awake?"** his father asked.

"Um... Bad dream." Sans stated, he walked over to the couch and sat with his father. 

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

"Nah, it wasn't that bad." Sans looked away. Who was that in his dream. Well, he knew it was the child's, but why... why did he  _trust_ them so much? They  _killed_ him in another dream. How in the heck could you trust someone that killed you?

**"Do you want something to eat?"** his father broke him from his thoughts. "Uh, sure."

**"Anything in particular?"**

"Uh, anything is fine I guess."

Gaster gave Sans a disbelieving look.  **"Sans, are you really okay?"**

"Um yeah... I guess just tired?"

Gaster sighed.  **"Alright, let me see what we have."**

Sans allowed himself to return to his thoughts. That child... that human...  why did they seem so familiar?

"Hey Dad?"

His father peaked out from the kitchen.  **"Yes?"**

"Can you tell me the story of the first fallen human once you're done making food?"

**"Oh! Well... Sure."**

Some time had passed and Gaster brought out pancakes, they weren't the best... but Sans didn't complain.

**"You wanted to hear the story of... Chara, correct?"**

Chara, that name...

"Yeah."

Had he heard it before?

His father started.  **"It was not too many years ago, we were at war with the humans, after a long battle, they were victorious. They sealed us monsters underground with a magic spell, we've been down here ever since.**

**"Years later, a human fell into the Underground, injured by it's fall, they called out for help. The king and queen's son, Asriel, heard the human's call and helped the human to his home. The child lived with the royal family for about a month, the child was told about the barrier, and how they need seven souls to break it. They knew they could not go home.**

**"It was then that the royal family decided to adopt the human, the entire underground was filled with hope."**  Gaster paused.

**"** **I completed the CORE and the Royal Family had moved into their new home..."** he paused again.

**"Unfortunately, the happiness did not last long, the child became ill, and soon after... died. Asriel absorbed the human's soul, and crossed through the barrier, placing his sibling on the golden flowers of their village, and was attacked by the humans of the village.**

**"Asriel returned to New Home, but turned to dust on the first golden flower. The underground had lost their hope. The queen left soon after, no one has seen her in years, we all think that she... fell down."**

Sans sat listening intently to the whole story. "Chara was their name? The human's?"

Gaster nodded.  **"Yes."**

Sans hopped off the couch, looking at his plate of half-eaten pancakes. "Thanks dad." he went back upstairs to his room ignoring his unfinished food and confused father. 

He climbed back onto his bed, trying to fall back asleep. Surprisingly it was easier than he thought it would be...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Uh, voice?" Sans called out._

_......_

_......._

_.........._

_"Hello?"_

_......_

_......_

_......_

_"Is... anyone here?"_

_....._

_...._

_....._

**_"But nobody came..."_ **

_Sans looked down, he could see himself? Was he really where the child was? Or somewhere else?_

_He looked forward again and saw something come out from the shadows._

_It was... His father!?_

_At least it looked like him. But.. he was all melted and broken looking and-_

**_"Sans."_ ** _that was NOT the child's voice. This Gaster's voice was deep and mysterious and... void-like?_

**_"Sans."_ ** _Gaster said again, he grabbed him, by the shoulder. "Dad what-"_

**_"Do not listen to this child, they will destroy us_ _all."_ ** _Sans tried to break free from Gaster's hold but black vine-like goopy objects came from the shadows and held him harder._

_"Dad stop!-"_

**_"Listen to me Sans!"_ ** _his voice became more aggressive **"You barely even know I'm your father! This is because of you and your listening to that human!"**_

_**"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"** Sans struggled, only to be held harder. "STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! You're alive and downstairs working like you always are!"_

**_"IT'S YOUR FAULT SANS! YOU KILLED ME AND YOUR BROTHER AND MOTHER AND WE'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_ ** _Sans pulled away crying from the guilt he didn't even think was true. "_

_STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE FINE AND EVERYONE'S FINE AND-"_

 

* * *

 

 

Sans opened his eyes, his eyes glowed and flashed all different colors.

_Dark Red... Hesitation._

_Dark Blue... Weakness._

_Dark Orange... Cowardice._

_Dark Indigo... Dishonor._

_Dark Purple... Apathy._

_Dark Green... Fear._

_Dark Yellow... Refusal._

Sans felt all these things, with tears running down his skull he put a jacket and shoes on, stepped outside his room, peeking first to make sure no one was there. His father must have gone to work, and his brother and mother were not awake yet.

He ran through the house fast yet quietly, getting to the door, and stepping outside looking around at Snowdin, then as his feet crunched in the snow heading for the Riverperson, he wiped his tears as he caught them in his view.

The Riverperson looked at Sans, well, "looked", more like turned their head.

"Going somewhere?" they asked. Sans nodded shyly but confident at the same time. "I want to go to Hotland, p-please."

The Riverperson stared for a moment, but turned their head to the water again. "Well then, we're off." Did they  _laugh_ a bit?

Sans stepped onto the boat as they set off for Hotland.

"Is there a reason you're going to Hotland? And by yourself?" the Riverperson asked, head still turned at the water.

"Mom and Dad would never let me go to Hotland for my reason..."

"Which is?"

Sans was silent for a moment.

"I wanna go to King Asgore and ask him himself about Chara."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHH WHAT WHAT
> 
> uh yeah
> 
> I suk
> 
> m8
> 
> also dun forget the blog~~~~ http://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com/ ~~shameful self advertising ~~~~~~


	5. Hotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I run an askblog based on this story which is here: http://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com/ :D
> 
> sorry for slow updates
> 
> writer's block
> 
> and life
> 
> yeah

The ride with the River Person was a bit calmer this time, it was less bumpy. Eventually, they arrived at Hotland. Sans got off the boat and looked around.

He missed Hotland, sure it was kind of hot... really hot. But it was also his home. He didn't really know why they moved, his father worked in Hotland after all, at the Core. He didn't really ask... he was kind of afraid to.

But here he was, in Hotland again.

And he was gonna find out the mystery of Chara.

He looked to the right, there was a lab. Sans approached it and touched the door. It didn't open, of course, what reason would it be unlocked at this hour?

Sans blinked, and he was in darkness. He looked around again, it was cooler, where was he? He felt against the walls, did he feel a light switch? He flicked it down, it was! The room illuminated.

Was Sans in... the Lab? But how was that possible? He just blinked and... he was there. Sans just brushed it off for now, no matter how weird it was. He walked through the lab to the other end, and exited through the door.

And into the heat he was again.

Sans realized it would be a long way till' the King's Castle, oh well, he would just have to keep walking.

Or not.

Sans blinked again, and he was at New Home?  _How?_  He just blinks... and he gets somewhere? How was this even possible?

He distractedly continued walking, not really paying attention to where he was going,

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus opened his eyes, immediately jumping out of bed energetically, and exited his room. Anjelika was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh, Papyrus! Do you know where Sans is?"

"Uh, no? Is he not here?"

Anjelika looked shocked. "Well um... I woke up and he wasn't in his room, or in the house at all... I asked some people in Snowdin, but they haven't seen him either."

Papyrus didn't say anything else, he ran upstairs and put a jacket on, and went back downstairs to the door.

"Papyrus, what are you doing?" Anjelika asked.

"I'm gonna go find Sans!" Papyrus wasn't gonna let his baby brother stay lost! Anjelika followed him right away.

They went to where the River Person usually is, but they weren't there. Anjelika looked around the river. "Well, now we know how Sans left."

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was almost to the King's Castle, he felt kind of weird going through the King's Home... especially uninvited.

But, he needed answers.

The king wasn't in his home at that time, so Sans decided to look at the kid's room. There were two beds, for Asriel and Chara Sans assumed. There were green and yellow shirts in the closet.  _Like the child._ Sans immediately thought. But he decided to leave the room be for now.

He went to the basement, and looked at the long path ahead of him. He tried to blink and appear at the end, but it didn't work this time.

So he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And walked, until he finally arrived at the castle. He went through another hallway, before he was at the Throne Room.

Sans peaked inside, the king was in there, watering his flowers, peacefully.

Sans approached him, shyly and quietly. The king noticed him, he turned to Sans.

"Oh, hello there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffft and I thought the last chapter was short
> 
> sorry
> 
> I suck
> 
> :


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH I'M SO TRASH
> 
> * * *

Sans stared at the King, he was big and… kind of frightening? Sans staggered back a bit, hands held together and to his chest. “Wait! Child, please,” the king comforted, “There is nothing to be afraid of, I assure you.” Hearing the king’s kind words, Sans felt a little more comforted, he stepped forward again. “H-Hi.” Sans barely spoke out.

“Come forward, was there something you needed child?” The king reached out his hands, “W-Well, I-I nee- I mean.. I wan- uh…” Sans kept stuttering, how did he even say what he wanted to without sounding demanding or rude or-

“Wait a moment… You’re Gaster’s son aren’t you?” the king asked. “Oh! Y-Ye-Yeah, I-I actually wanted to a-ask you something y-your majest-ty.” Sans mumbled out.

“Please, call me Asgore.” The king said and led Sans to the throne. “O-Okay…” Sans sat down in front of the throne, and Asgore took his seat in it. “Now, what may I help with?”

“We-Well sir, I just wanted to a-”

**“Asgore, did you-”** Sans recognized his father’s voice, he whipped around to see Gaster in his lab coat, standing at the entrance of the throne room. **“Sans?”** Gaster’s voice was a mix between seriousness and shock. “D-Dad.” Sans’ voice was tiny, would his father be mad?

**“What are you doing here? How did you even get here?”**

“W-Well… I um- I too- well… um… I…”

**“Come along Sans.”** his father held out his hand which Sans slowly took. **“I apologize if my son caused any trouble, Asgore.”**

“Oh, do not worry Dr. Gaster, he was no trouble at all.”

Gaster nodded and turned from the room, letting go of Sans’ hand when they were out of Asgore’s sight.

**“Sans, what were you thinking coming all the way out to Hotland?”**

“I-I just wa-wanted to see the ki-king!” Sans slightly whined, looking up at Gaster.

**“Stop your whining Sans, how did you even go through the Core without being seen?”**

“I-I-...I don’t know.”

Gaster stopped, Sans staggered a bit and the sudden change in movement. **“Unless…”** Gaster turned to his son. **“Sans, how did you get from the Core to New Home?”**

“I-I don’t know! I just blinked and I was the-”

**“PERFECT!”** Gaster shouted, holding his fist up in the air as if he just declared himself king.

“WHA!? What?” Sans jumped at his father’s sudden outburst. “What? What’s perfect?”

**“Sans, I will explain everything, tomorrow, okay? Let’s just get you home.”**

Sans was silent the entire walk back to the River Person, after he got home, he looked around, there was no one there. “Uh… Hello?”

“I just don’t know where he could be…”

Sans turned around to see his mother and brother with saddened expressions. “Oh! Sans!” they both ran up and hugged him. “Uh, hi.” he softly said.

“Where have you been? You worried me… down to the _bone_ …” Anjelika tried to make a pun to cheer her family.

“Oh… I just… y’know… went to New Home…”

“WHAT!?” the family shouted.

Sans squirmed out of the embrace. “Well I-I’m gonna go rest and uh… be alo-alone and st-stuff bye!” he rushed up to his room and slammed the door shut, then locked it.

He heard some knocks and a muffled, “Sans?”

Sans panted, getting up to sit on his bed. His mind started to fill with thoughts, many many thoughts. What was his father talking about? Why was he so interested about him going to Hotland? Why was he so excited about him appearing where he wanted to be?

Sans flinched and fell to the ground, grabbing his arm.

It hurt, it _hurt._ The pain seemed random but it hurt and _stung._

He held back a yelp of pain, why did it hurt so much? Sans couldn’t hold back the cry of pain that escaped him, he held his teeth together to make sure his family didn’t hear him.

He rolled up his sleeve to see what was the cause of the pain. He gasped covering his arm back up. It was… dripping red? That’s what humans called bleeding… right? Why was he bleeding?

He had a lot of questions to ask his father tomorrow.

Hopefully he could survive the burning pain before then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trash >.>
> 
> I'm so so so so sOOOO sorry for making you all wait so long! I have had the worst inspiration that I haven't even been updating the askblog very much... I NEED INSPIRATION!!!
> 
> This chapter took all my energy to write because I didn't know what to do for 77% of it, I knew what I wanted to do except I had no clue on how to put it in words, plus I didn't wanna give toooooo much away but you might be able to guess why Sans is "bleeding"
> 
> Well seeya in 10 years for the next chapter! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Don't forget there's an askblog based on this story!  
> https://askskelesiblings.tumblr.com


	7. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I'm on a roll. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> I mean 2 chapters in the same week? It's like the twilight zone or something.

Somehow Sans survived the night despite being on severe pain, though to his surprise, Gaster had somehow unlocked Sans’ door and entered his room at about 12:45. They both stared at eachother in surprise for a moment.

**“Sans…!”** his father tried to hide his obvious shock. **“You're… You're awake!”**

Sans still kept hold of his arm, “Dad… why am I bleeding…”

Gaster’s face turned back to shock. **“You're… Bleeding?”** he started to walk back forth in the room.

**“The only explanation I see of that is if the dosage was too much for a monster to handle, and it's finding a way to get out without meh…”** Gaster mumbled, then cut himself off.

“What.” Sans could only say. Gaster approached his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. **“Sans, what I am going to show you may shock you greatly, but it will explain much.”**

Sans stared, he didn't know what would be so shocking to him, so he stared silently for minutes which felt like hours, but eventually he nodded, he could handle it.

Right?

With a flash, Sans and Gaster disappeared from their house.

...And into Gaster’s lab.

Sans’ pupils turned to slits as he looked around at the setting before him.

Dark walls, a table, many syringes, another table with straps, but what really caught Sans’ eye was a container on the table filled with some sort of red substance.

**“Welcome to my lab Sans.”**

“L-Lab? Wh-Why would you bring me here?”

**“Because, Sans, it's time you learned the truth.”**

“Truth? What? What are you talking about?”

Gaster walked over to the table with the container filled with red stuff, **“You see this?”**

Sans nodded.

Gaster turned the container around to reveal a label. **“Do you see what it says?”**

“It says D.T.”

**“Yes, now do you know what D.T. stands for?”**

“No…”

**“It stands for Determination.”**

Sans froze, “De...Determination? D-Don't humans have that? Wh-Why do you have it…?”

**“The King gave it to me for the project, it hasn't been working the way I hoped though.”**

“That… that mean you've been using it on someone… right? And… and that means you got a volunteer… r-right?”

Gaster turned his head away. **“No, no not exactly…”**

There was a long silence between the two before Sans finally spoke up. “Will you please just tell me what's going on?!” his father inhaled sharply, the released it.

**“I've been using it on you, Sans.”**

The words hit Sans like a bullet, “wh.. but… you… how…”

**“You're not just coincidentally waking up at early hours sometimes Sans, that's you waking up after I take you home.”** Sans’ pupils had practically disappeared by now, **“On some days when you fall asleep, I take you here and run the tests for the project.”** Gaster finished.

Now that... THAT... that hit Sans the hardest.

He was his fathers’ experiment.

“WHAT?!” his pupils returned, but small from shock. “YOU’VE BEEN USING ME AS YOUR TEST SUBJECT!?”

**“No one would volunteer Sans, I had no choice.”** Gaster looked down, slightly ashamed.

“YES YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD THE KING! LOOKED HARDER! ANYTHING But…” tears filled Sans’ sockets, “Using me…” he held back his sobs, this pain… it hurt more than the pain in his arm… it hurt so much…

His father betrayed him.

Gaster tried to approach his son peacefully, arms held out as if he was expecting a hug. **“Sans, I know you're disappointed in me, but-”**

“Leave me alone.” Sans glared at his fa-...the skeleton before him, he looked over to his right to see an elevator, he bolted for it, pressing a random button, he just wanted to get away. **“Sans, wait!”** Gaster ran after, but the elevator door closed before he could reach.

Sans thought of the only place he wanted to be, he closed his eyes, and he was back in his room. __He locked the door again, went back over to his bed, covered himself in his blanket and pillow, and cried.

There was nothing else he felt like he could do.

He needed it.

 

 

  
He was wrong.

He couldn't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's 2 am I need sleep
> 
> Why do I feel most inspired to write at like 1 am
> 
> What's wrong with me 
> 
> Why do I torture myself this way
> 
> Why am I still trash
> 
> WhaT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE


	8. Entry Number _̵̴̶̧̛̛̼̥͕̙͇͕̲̩᷂̱͙̖͙̰᷊̯̝̦͍̥̺̟͉͗᷈̒̐ͦ᷁͗ͫ᷉͆̿̾᷈̀̀̂͌̓̑ͧ᷅᷈᷈́̇̀̇̏̈̍᷅͢͜͞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ĥ̶̢̬͓̠͍̱̫̬̳͍̹̬̼̱̣͇̞̰̗̠̱͆᷇̓͂̅ͭ̋ͥ́̈ͧ᷈͛̓ͥ᷉᷀͛̍ͨ͌̋͑ͯ̿͑̋̓̕̕͜͟͜͞͝͝͝͠͡͠ẹ̶̸̡̧̡̨̨̢̛̯̝̝͈̜̫̱̭᷊̜̪̼̮᷂̫͔᷂̗̊ͧ͑͛̂̓̔ͮͧ̔᷃᷾᷇᷈͆̓̾᷈᷄̽ͭ̂̏͒ͬ͑᷉͛̐ͯ̈͋̊͜͞l̸̸̢̫̭̲̲̘͍᷊̦͖̳̙̪͖̤̣᷂̹̆ͮ̓̃͋ͧ̋͑̇̒̆᷀ͦ͂᷄̚͢͡͝͏̰͈̤͎̼̠̜͚͍̼͛̃ͮ̈́ͪ̔̂̂̿͘͜͠͞p̸̵̷̡̨̭̱͙̖᷊̬͚̭᷿᷿᷂̖̭̤͍̪̪̼̙̭̞̗̽ͪ̓᷃͐̀̊ͮ᷁̀̀ͣͬ̎᷁̇᷾̅̆͛̒̈̎᷃ͩ᷁ͥ̋̒͌͘͘̚͠͡͏ h̸̷̵̷̢̨̧̛̹̱͓̞̗͖̖̝͙̗̤͉̖͚̳̭̪̥̭͇̏ͪ̉̆̓̿̏̓̉᷃̆̿᷅͆͂ͫ᷃́̒̋̓̎̀̉̽͆͒͊̔̚͘̚͡͠ͅį̴̴̛̙̟̜͚᷿͕̬͚̙͙᷊̺͈̥̠̹͚̟̣̖͉̮͍ͣ͋̒ͩͭ̄᷀ͤ᷄᷆͑̒ͤ̒̑᷈͑ͣͯͤ͐̈́᷉͒̉̆́͐̏᷇̋̌̋̕͢͝m̵̨̡̧̡̛͔̯̖͚͇͈̬̣̱̖͈̥̖̰̹̺̲̭̩᷅̈᷃͐̔̉ͧͮͧ̽̃̅̈́̉̓̀̊ͦ̽͒᷈̏̌̊̎ͯ̔̉̂͆̓᷈͌̕͘͢͞͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h̵̨̹̼̹̭̍̇ͪ͂̽̑̚͟͢e̮ͣ͏̵̷̨̧͖̻͍̖᷁̈́̊͟l̡̻̻̲͕ͯ᷇ͦ̿᷆ͨ͊ͪ᷃͜ṗ̛̛͈̫̜̖̑ͤ̿̐͐̀̓͢

**The project is in danger.**

**Grave grave danger.**

**I had to tell him at some point, he would have found out anyway, so why slowly peel off the bandage when you could do it faster and get it over with?**

**But there is still a problem.**

**And the problem is my son himself.**

**He now knows what I do to him, nearly every day.**

**He's bound to tell someone at some point.**

**If... if the king found out...**

**...**

**I have to ask myself an important question.**

**What is more important to me?**

**My work, or my son?**

**What's more important for the future?**

**The freedom of monsters, or the feelings of a child?**

**...**

**I am lost.**

**I need to stop experimenting on my own son...**

**...but.**

**If the project is successful, it would be because of Sans.**

**He could be the hero of the entire monster race...**

**...**

**But at what cost?**

**...**

**I know exactly what to do.**

**The entire underground is counting on me to free them.**

**And I must do my duty.**

**I'll let Sans be awake during during the experiments, he'll see they're not as bad as he thinks!**

**...hopefully.**

**After all, I can't control his emotions.**

 

 

 

 

**...yet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  ș̴̛̻̺̫̞͈̬̝̥̞̹͙̯͙̯̮͍͇̻͇͈̥̝̲̟͔̎ͮͭ̓᷁ͬͣ̈̌̌̄᷇ͫ̀ͧͫͨ̏̈́͆̾̈́̉᷀̑͐̌̊᷄̉͊͘͢͜ͅa̸̷̡̧̠̣̟͔̫᷿̖̟̞̣͎̺̺̹᷿̤ͯͬ̊̈́͊̒͋̑᷃͑͐͑̑́̿͋᷁̌̇̄̈́̈́͟͜͟͞͠͠͏̵̤̻̦͈̲̂ͭ͐᷅ͧ̑̂̈́n̵̵̸̨̧̨̛̮̭͈᷊̲̯̯͕̲͕̭͇̱̪̮̲̲̺͚᷿̦̳̬̈͐̄̐͊᷃̄᷁̂͆̀ͥͧ̋̔̈́̇̿̑̀͌̏̒̅̐̃́᷉̄̕̕͜ͅş̶̵̧̡̡̯̹̤̜̥͖͍̭̙̗͕̫̻̱̯̤̹̰̮̺̱͔͈̊́̓̒ͣ᷅͊ͭ᷁᷄ͥ͆ͪͣ͛̑̑̿᷅̐ͩͥ̈́᷄̈́̽̎ͮ͊̉͞͡͠ͅ


	9. ___

İ̧̙͚͍̪̼̜͕᷿̰͔̥̋̿̃᷆᷀ͫͩ̊ͪͥͮͧͯ͌̚̕͝͠ c̨̰᷿̻̪̦͚᷿᷿͚̯̤ͤͮ᷃ͧ̓̉̽̏ͩ᷃ͮͨ̓̉᷀̕͟͡͝ȧ᷊̣̞̠͉̮᷂͓̺͈ͤ̑͂͑̂ͭ̽ͪ̒͆̎̽᷉̍̿̃̏͜͜͝n̡̺͓̥̭̹̗͇͕̬᷊̲̳̩͚̍̍᷀̀̍̔̐̾͌̍̈̐̆̒᷅͜'̪͊͏̨͚̟͈̣͍͈͖̞͇̺̩̪ͣ̀͂͑̍͊ͯ͂̐ͫ̒̃ͬ͘͝t̷̢̨͔᷿̜͉̞̮̦͓̠̬̮̅͊̏ͭͬ̈́ͫ͑͆͌᷃̕̕͜͢͡ͅ h̵̵͎͓̗̼͈̫̰͖̻̦͇̍̾͐͋̎ͭ᷉᷀͐́̈́̃ͮ̍̐̚͟͞ḛ̡̢̟̫̲͓͕̬̗̺͙̞ͤ́͛᷆͆̆͋̎͛̆̌᷆ͪ̈́̅̓̕͜l̨̡̦̞̝̟͖̮̙͈͖̥͇͖᷊ͮ͗ͫ᷾͑᷾̋ͧ̈̊̿̋͊̿͜͠p̧᷂̻̥͈̱̱͕̰̘̿̏͛ͩ̽̓͗̈̒ͭ̊̂᷾̓͑᷇̓᷄ͧ͢͠ h̢̡̧̛̞͙̹̝̣͖̼̜͉̮̱̮ͤ͒́̀̾̎ͤ᷀̂͑̔́̕͘͟i̸̸̡̛̝̫̫̥̺͙̱̝ͤ̈ͮͭ̏᷄᷀̾͊᷅̇͒̿᷀᷄̐ͦ̚͟ṁ̸̨͖͇͕͍̣̰̘̭̝̳̣͓̰̹̙̊᷉̄᷇̂͌͗͂͐̕̚͢͝

 

 

N̶̵̴͓᷊̼͍͖̥̦̝̺̱᷂̥̜͈̑̿᷄̅̅᷀ͤ᷁ͣ̉ͦ͒̓͝o͈͙̮̖̟̱᷂̪̭̖͚͕̹̺ͫͬ᷄᷆͛ͫ̈᷃̋̓̋̍᷄̅ͫ̕͝ţ̡̱̺̯͕͉͔̠͙̺̩̣᷿̣᷁͒͊̾ͦ͆ͨ̊͛᷉͑᷆̕͟͢ͅ ę̶̸̴̷̨̛͇̥̹̘͇᷿̼̜̤̄͒̉ͭ̔᷄᷾ͭ͗̂ͤ̃̽ͅͅv̷̵̛̯̦̯̻̰̰̞͙͚͓͗̉͌ͧͬ̅ͮ᷃̒͒̓̌͆᷇͟͜͢͠e̶̶̡͚̲̜᷂̯̟͎̘̫̲̣͐́᷉ͮ̉̍᷾͊ͦ̓᷄̾̌͋͢͝͝n̷̡̹̙᷊̮̺̻̬̟̮̯͔̱᷆᷆ͫ̏̈́ͧ̇᷆͋᷆̍ͫ̊ͬ̕͢͜ w̛̛̰᷿̪͉̞̙̣̱̱͎̞̌᷁᷾̋᷈ͦ̃᷃ͦ̅̄ͪ᷆ͫ͑͘̚͞h̸̴̷̢̡̟͉͇̥̖̱᷊ͬ̎̒̀̔̽̀̈̉̐᷉᷈᷀ͤ᷁͜͜͡͞ę̴̵̢᷂̬̠̭̫᷊̯͚͖̳̼̜͊᷁᷉̾᷅̀̋ͨ̏ͧͪ᷀̈̓͞n̶̴̸̶̸̛̮̪̖͔̖᷂͈̪͚̆̃̎᷄ͤ̃ͨ͛̓̋ͮ͑̕̚͜͠ h͕͕̬̝̭̣͎̬̯͙̄͊̇̃̽̀͑͋ͨ᷀̽᷇̉̐́ͣ̕͟͡ͅͅe̴̡̛̼̼͇̩̱᷿̘̯͔͇̺͂᷇ͪ᷃̽ͮ̽͊̾̆̿᷈ͬ̅́͠͡ n̶̵̵̢̤̥͔͚̜̤̘̗͙ͣ̌̐᷇̄̾͋᷈ͧͨ᷁͌᷃̎̏ͧ̚͘e̴̛̗̲̤̼͇͎̘͍͙͍͈̤᷿̪̯ͤ̔̿̓͌͋̔̂͑̆͒᷉͗ͤė̴̵̡̛̘̤͚̟͇̝̙̬̞̙̭̯̜̫᷁̀ͯ͋ͬ͋᷇͛ͬ͟͠ͅd̵͕̦͔̤̼̗͕᷊͇̠̰̲̼͑̈ͧ̄̅͂̿ͯͤ̐̒̎̈́̆᷉͒᷅s̯͏̻̗̳͍̥͕̯͍̭᷇̌ͣͣ᷾ͬ᷄͋̔͐̃̽ͨ̔̄ͯ̎᷈͞͝ m̴̸̸͔̗̱̫᷊̺͇̻̠̩͈̟ͨͬ̆ͥ̔͆̒̎᷀͑̈́ͫ᷀ͨ̚͡e̛̲͙͇̝͎̤̰᷇͊̓᷅̾̾̂̋̽́᷈ͯ͂̀͑᷈̐̚̚͘͜͝͡ m̴̵̡͖̿̾̄̚͏̷̵̸̱̫̝͎̏᷁̔͐ͮͤ᷃᷆̇̊ͭ̉̕͠͡ỏ͓̲͎͈͕̣᷊̫̜̺̜͒ͫ᷇͌ͭ͋͛᷃͊ͤ̈́̅ͨ͒̽̏͘͜ͅs̨̗̤̱ͧ͐͛᷁̏ͤͣͮͬ͝͏̶̢̧᷂̗̲̅̔᷆ͨ̒̌̓̚͠͝t̛̹̘̮̼̮͓ͭ̾̍̌̔͏̮̤̤᷿̫̜̞᷊̾̐̓̈᷃᷆͂̋̿ͥ

 

I̧̡͙̖̯̹̝̦ͮ͐̅᷄ͧͧ͌ w̶̵͖̮᷂͍᷂̱̬̟ͧ̾᷉᷾̉a͏̸̡̼̙̹ͩ̑ͤ͑̌̌͋͆̕s̲̼̖̲̰̤̥͕̀̽ͮͩ̓᷉͜ s͈̠̦̓᷈͒͏̧̭ͣͤ̐͛̚͠u̴̢̯̗̙ͪ͗̎ͣ̍ͪ̚͜͞͠p̵̶̢͙̣̜̬̖̰ͩ᷅̽̒̕̕p̸̳᷂̥̐̑͑̎͐͒᷇͗̔̀ͯǫ᷂͔̙̠͙̝͇͒͛ͫͨͫ͊̄s̹͓̳̩̹̖͕̎̔͌ͮ̽̽̈́ͩe̻̳̰̖̺̙̋̒̇́̈͆̽͜ͅd̸̵̙̪̫͚̭ͦ᷉͒ͦ̉̑͆͗ t̶̨᷿̽ͯ᷁̅ͫ̆̋̋᷄ͩ͂ͅo̷̙͔̫͙ͨ͗᷾͠͞͏̜̝̔͒ b̶̸͕᷿᷇̀ͧ͗̂̽̈ͫ̅͜͠e̵᷿͈̙̜᷊͇̟̊ͪ͗̈́ͦ̃ͨ h̡̩̮̆ͮ᷀ͪ̐̉ͭ᷇᷄̓ͭͦį̼̟̘ͪ͏̃̄̏͊̈́̇͗̈͢s̵̛᷊̙̫᷊̙͚ͤͭ͆͑͢͡͡ f̛᷊᷊͔ͯ͋͐ͣ̆ͧ͂̈̂̑ͅr̸̡͔͉̥̰̪̲̋᷃̎ͯ̑᷈᷆i̧̖͙̥̼̮̥᷊̺ͥ̔̐͒̕͟e̵͎͓̜̹͔͗᷅ͩ̋̈́̉̔͘͡n̛̼̙̣̟̩̟͊ͧ᷅̓ͩ͆͘͡d͈᷃͗̅ͅ͏᷊̫̝͓̯̒̈́͟͡

 

B̷̷̵̡̛̩̟͎̗᷂᷂̦̹̓᷀́̍͒̓̉̈ͤ̾᷉̎᷁̇͜͢͟͝u̙̳̼̭͙͈᷂̼̥̭̥ͬͣ̋̓ͨ̃̒̂̏᷾͐͐̒᷄̾ͩ̚̕͞ͅt̷̟̮̺᷊̲̯̺᷊̮͖͙̖ͮ͐ͭ᷃᷇͐᷅᷄́̿͊᷇͑̚͢͝͠͝ Į̸̴̬̥͇̮̠̭̬̫̜̱͆᷁̉̉᷈᷈̒᷅᷃̃̑᷾᷅͑͘͝͡ͅ f̧̨̡̛̺͈͚̖̫᷂̹̜ͬͯͥ͂ͤ̋̋̌̀͛̌̐ͯ̐͟͡͞͞͞a̡̡̨̨͔̠͖̮͕͇͖̙̰̩᷊᷿̒᷁̐ͮ̓ͩͨ͋̎͐ͤͫ̚͡ͅį̶̧͓̤̗̤̱̬̞ͤͧ̑͗̃͌̄ͣͤ̈́̐᷈͌͒ͨͫ̅̋̓̚͡l̴̢̨̛̪̦̬̞̺̫͎̱͈̰̟̟ͬ͗̏᷃͆̍́ͣ͐᷾̍͡͡͠ͅe̴̢̡͎᷊̭̙͕̘̠͉̻̣̺̠̮͎̓ͧͫ̄̽̾̆ͮ᷇̐͛᷆̚͠ḑ̩̣̯͔̳͍̦̣͈̯̟̥̂᷇ͨͣ̏͐᷉᷃᷆̅ͬ͆͊̅ͥ̂᷁ͦ

 

N̷̡̜̻͇̘̰͖̭᷂̠̻̳᷇͒̽̋ͣ͋ͦ̃᷈̃̕͏᷾͏̲̊͌ͅo̶̶̧̡̯̭̳͇᷂͉̖͖̼̟̥̩ͮ᷄ͩ̍̔̍̂᷇᷉̾᷃̐͢͜͜ ǫ̸̸̢̯͈̜̤̤̮̠͍̮͗͛̑͊᷉̃̅ͨ͐᷉ͭ᷅͘͟͟͟͝ͅṇ̷̴̨͓᷂̰̺᷂̼̥̗̱̪̝ͮ͑̓ͮ̏̆̅ͣ̃̈́̽͝͠͝ͅe̵̩̗̼͙͕̝͚̤̩̠̦̼᷈͆ͩ᷁̌́̈́᷄ͤ͊͂̐ͥ᷇͜͜͡ c͓͈͖͉͓̯̦̠ͪ͋͑̓̆͗̂᷆̈ͤͭͩ͑̉͌̋̽ͭ̕͟͟͜͞a̧̛̜̲͚̳̮͎̼͕̽᷄́ͬ̎᷆̌͗̄͒ͣ̆̔̄᷀͂̕͟͜͠ͅn͖͏̷̣̤̣̝᷂̩̲̗͇̘̬̝̹̠̭̽᷾̅̿̈́͗ͯͤ᷆ͯͥ͢͞ s̴̡̛͚᷿̰̮̞̰̱̦̙̳̦̐͂᷄ͫ̊ͩ̋̈̊͊ͭ̕͢͡͞ͅͅå̷̷̶͎̜̤͇̺͍̭̙͖͙̒̅̆̎́̓͒ͩ᷆ͤ᷅ͩ᷁ͨ͗̚ͅv̩̗̼͐̚͏͇̫᷂̰̩̬̙̼̬͖᷊̳͇ͫ̀᷅͂̒̌̕͟͜͠͞ͅe̷̷̢̛͇͓̺̣̖̪͖̯͎̭ͨ͌̅ͯͩͧͦ̎̈́͂ͯ̒̆ͯ͌᷀͡ h̬᷊̠̣̭̗͎̹̝᷂͂̎̽ͬ᷇͐̽᷇͆ͪ᷀̈́̅̓̊̾̌ͦͭͮ͞i̦̘̩̭᷿͕͉͕᷿͔̺̤̮̣̐͒̾ͬͪͬ̓᷄́͒͂᷆̓́᷾͘͡m̴̛̰̬̻̤̬̞̭̩͓̤͔̲͍᷂̫̞͛ͩͤ͐͆̾̓̇᷅̚͘͢͡ n̴̨̧̨̡̙̯͖̝͓̱͉̞̩̻̹̫ͫ᷉̂̊᷀͂᷾ͧ̐̚͘͟͞͡o̶͎̙͚͎͎̼̘͓᷿̦̤̲̟͋᷉ͨ̽͆͋ͯ̊᷆̒᷉ͯ̚͟͞͡͡w̧̡̢̼͇᷿᷿͍̻͈̭̱᷅́᷉̃ͩ᷄́̂ͨ̈́᷁̈́̄᷇ͩ̆̕̕͞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C̷᷾͏̷᷿̪͉̺͉᷊̝̲̫̳͕̺̲᷂͔̐̾̊ͯ̅᷾ͯ̑̀̎͢͡


	10. Update!: Hiatus

Hi everyone, yeah I know it's been like a century since I've updated so I thought I'd explain why.

1) I'm getting bored. I can't stick and write something for too long without getting writers block and/or just getting bored of the project.

2) I'm trying to figure out how many chapters I need to wrap this up. There's still a whole bunch of stuff that needs to happen, and I need to figure out how long that'll take.

3) Stress. My life is stress. I run on stress.

4) School's back. Yaaaaay. Not only that but I'm trying to get a lead role in the musical for this year, and if I do... *points to wristwatch*

5) I have so much stuff I'm working on... An animated series, 2 fanfictions, an askblog, an rp group, art, a YouTube channel, etc.

Overall, I just need a break.

I don't know how long Strong Type will be on hiatus, but I'll start working on it as soon as I'm ready again. Thank you for understanding

(No, the Strong Type askblog is not on hiatus, just the fanfic.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you're still here?
> 
> Well then.
> 
> I suppose I can give you a little hint for the future.
> 
> Let's just say...
> 
> Strong Type isn't COMPLETELY on hiatus...
> 
> And I'm not talking about the askblog.


End file.
